


The Olive Oil Mystery

by ButterflyMama78



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Masturbation, Implied Smut, Olive Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMama78/pseuds/ButterflyMama78
Summary: Reader discovers the bottle of olive oil she'd purchased a few weeks earlier is missing.  She questions John about it and is horrified to learn he's been using it for non-cooking purposes.
Relationships: John Kennex x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Olive Oil Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my multichapter fics but was inspired by a gif to write this little one shot. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: the usual, I do not own the gif or Almost Human, Kennex, Dorian or Rudy.

  
Y/N frowned as she went through the cabinets. “Where the hell is the olive oil?”  
“What’s that, Babe?” John’s voice echoed from the living room.  
“I bought a bottle of olive oil a few weeks ago, where is it?” She sighed heavily. “How could a brand new, unopened four ounce bottle of olive oil disappear?”  
John popped into the kitchen, a guilty look on his face. “I used it.”  
She turned to frown at him. “You don’t cook unless it’s something you can pop in the microwave or fry up for breakfast. Olive oil does not go well with pancakes or french toast.”  
He grimaced. “I didn’t use it for food.”  
Her eyes widened in horror. “John Reginald Kennex, what the hell?!?!?!?! Really?!?!?!?”  
John’s face contorted in confusion at first before it dawned on him what she meant. The deep belly laugh that erupted from him had her dissolving into giggles as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Jesus, Babe, no!” He rasped out. “If I do that, I do it in the shower and only when you’re not here. Haven’t had to since you moved in four months ago.”  
“Then what are you using the olive oil for, John?” She pressed her cheek to his chest over the soothing beat of his heart.  
“My leg.”  
She tilted her head up to frown at him again. “Your leg?”  
He nodded. “You know I have issues with it calibrating and the joints creaking. Dorian suggested olive oil. Rub it on the joint.”  
She groaned. “And you couldn’t tell me so I could either buy you your own damned bottle or drag your ass to Rudy so he could check it out and see if he could work his tech magic to get it to calibrate properly?”  
He gave her a sheepish smile.  
She sighed. “You’re lucky I love you, Kennex…” She slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening when she realized what she had just said.  
“You love me?” John crowded into her personal space, backing her against the counter. “You mean it?”  
She squeezed her eyes shut before nodding.  
His hand curled around her wrist, pulling her hand from her mouth.  
“I love you, too, Babe,” he murmured before he kissed her. 

“You’re buying a big jug of that oil,” Y/N snuggled into his bare chest later.  
John pulled the covers over them. “The biggest jug I can find,” he agreed.


End file.
